Parchment Quest
This Quest is about to find all the Parchments over the Town. Main Quest Parchment Note Description: The fragment of parchment scattered around the Harvest Town, search them at the Ancient Mine first, it seems to have a big secret hidden behind. Ps: This is a very challenging quest may take several days to complete, You can go and find in the Ancient Mine. After the Quest: After completing this Quest, you will have to choose up the 5 options for the next mission. Trivia: This Quest was the last Main Quest in Alpha Version. Parchments Alpha: 12 Parchments in Total: 1 from the Quest Parchment and Parchment's Secret in the Ancient Mine (Easy) 11 from the Ancient Mine (Hard) Beta: 12 Parchments in Total: 1 from the Quest Parchment and Parchment's Secret in the Ancient Mine (Easy) 6 from the Ancient Mine (Hard) 5 from around the Town (Variant) I want to visit the Carpenter's in North Town (Recommended) # Ask Steve Lopez if he still has it, Steve would say he gave to Peter Allen when he was a boy. # Go to Peter Allen '''and ask him the whereabouts of the parchment, he says he has it but it is his and not to give it away randomly. # '''Ask Lulu Lopez what Sherry Allen likes. answer: Gold ingot. # Prepare 10 gold ingots to give Sherry Allen. From Melt Workshop or chests in Ancient Mine. # Talk to Julia Allen. # Talk to David Hanks to convince Peter Allen. # Prepare 5 Glass to give Steve Lopez, to make Glass Chess. # Go to Jerry Allen '''to give Glass Chess (given by sister instructions) # '''Come back tomorrow after Jerry searches the house. # You received the Parchment. (Portal unlocked: Carpenter's Portal) I want to visit the Smith of the East Town(Recommended) *Note: Cherry Pie recipe unlocks at Manor lvl 24; will need Honeysuckle; need the ability to go up to the 50th floor of the Occult Cave #'Talk to David Hanks' about parchment. #'Go to Foxy.' #'Go to Lee Yau' for medicine since Foxy has a cold. ##Collect 5 Honeysuckle #Visit David Hanks and collect 30 stones so that he can make an iron sword. #Go to the 30th floor of Mysterious Cave '''(Occult Cave ) ##Defeat '''15 monsters #Visit Lee Yeung and give him 5 Heart Stones for him to make explosives with. #Go to 50th floor of Mysterious Cave ##Afterward, little cut-scene with the Cave Diglett #'Collect 20 Dark Essence.' #Make 3 Cherry Pies. #'Have 3000 coins'. #Visit Lee Yeung and bring 3 Glues to him to repair parchment. #Visit Tom Cole to return the parchment. #'You received the Parchment.' (Portal unlocked: Occult's Cave Portal) I want to visit the Ranch on the mountain (Recommend Level 20) # Visit Gary Cruz '''about a waterproof Parchment. # Build an '''Oversea Transfer Station. '''It will take 1 day. # Make '''20 Wooden Fences to help Gary Cruz '''deal with monsters. # '''Go kill 15 Monsters. # Prepare some 5 Teeth, 10 Tulip and Rope for Foxy. # Bring the Special Floral Water to Gary Cruz. # Visit Gary's friend Lee Yeung about a Super Powerful Water Purifier. # Collect 3 Iron Wire and 3 Copper Wire to Lee. # Give Super Powerful Water Purifier to Gary Cruz '''to install it. It will take 1 day. # '''Prepare 3 Bombs to David Hanks to clear the blockage and return to Gary Cruz. # Gather materials for a Juice Workshop (270 Wood, 245 Stone, 30 Mahogany, 9 Copper Wire) # Buy the Juice Workshop '''from Carpenter. It will take 1 day. # '''You received the Parchment. I want to visit Jim Ortiz's in town (Easy) # Find Jim Ortiz to ask about the parchment, he refuses to talk about it and says he needs to pick up Justin Ortiz, his son from school. # Ask Andy Reed about Jim Ortiz. He tells you the way to get through him is by using liquor. # Collect 2 Ginseng and 2 Honeysuckle for Andy Reed to make some. # Come back to Andy Reed tomorrow. '''Making wine takes time. # '''Visit Jim Ortiz '''and persuade him with wine. # '''Go to the Deserted Factory '''and meet Jim Ortiz there. # '''Reach 2 Hearts with Foxy. '''Send gifts and have conversations to increase the relationship. # '''Cut down 15 trees. # Send 5 caterpillars to Foxy. '''She'll get mad and told you to go to Jim Ortiz. # '''Ask Jim Ortiz for help. # Give 2 Beers and 1 Grass Carp Sashimi to Jim Ortiz. # Return to Jim Ortiz the next day. # You received the Parchment. I want to visit the Mayor on the beach (Difficult) Total of Materials Needed: 340 Wood, 308 Stone, 20 Iron Wire, 20 Screwdriver, 30 Mahogany, 60 Cement # Visit John Gray, '''the mayor, at the seaside. He says he'll visit your manor soon. # 'Gather materials for Flower Parterre '(145 Wood, 135 Stone, 20 Iron Wire, 20 Screwdriver) # '''Buy the Flower Parterre '''from Carpenter (under Total and Decorative). It will take 1 day. # '''Ask Gary Cruz, '''he might know something about the monsters on the beach. # '''Ask Foxy, '''the most proficient person for mysterious things. # '''Collect 5 Poultry Feed and 5 Livestock Feed '''for Foxy. # '''Go to the Ancient Mine and look for Monster Traces. '''Gained from Mining with certain chances. # '''Give 1 Monster Traces and 1 Expulsion Powder to John Gray. '''He says he'll give the parchment after visiting the manor. # '''Complete 2 Ship order '''to get approval from the mayor. # '''Gather materials for a Buzz Tower (85 Wood, 65 Stone, 10 Mahogany, 30 Cement) # Buy the '''Buzz Tower from Carpenter (under Total and Decorative). Complete immediately. # '''Complete 3 Van orders '''and report back to John Gray.' # '''Gather materials for a Purple Bonfire' (110 Wood, 108 Stone, 20 Mahogany, 30 Cement) # Buy the '''Purple Bonfire from Carpenter (under Total and Decorative). It will take 1 day. # '''You received the Parchment. Dialogue John Gray will tell you about your progress being great and tell you about the creator of this Manor and the Town hundred years before you. Coming soon... More stories will come in the next version, explore the town to find more hidden stories. Before (Version 1.3.0) Now After a long time, you don't have new quests, finally, you can do more on Main Quest.Category:Quests